


Caduceus Clay-- Critmas Portrait

by nsmorig



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsmorig/pseuds/nsmorig
Summary: pinch hit portrait of caddy :)





	Caduceus Clay-- Critmas Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkhedgeknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhedgeknight/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> not sure where he is or what hes doing . . . maybe hes chilling on a beach somewhere, not thinking about the sea, having a nice afternoon. its what he deserves
> 
> this was fun to do! i tried some things with shading that i haven't done before, and i had a good time. hope u like it, darkhedgeknight!


End file.
